


the underground will go empty

by lowkeylester



Category: Game Grumps, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, References to Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Saves and Resets, just know that im a better writer now, kind of angsty but not, platonic grumps, rubberdoop, this was written during my undertale phase so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeylester/pseuds/lowkeylester
Summary: barry falls into the underground again after finishing a previous pacifist run with ross. except this time they have other plans on the phrase "the underground will go empty."honestly im like hella proud of this but it's undertale and im over that life so im just going to post it here for others to enjoy while i cry about it in a cornerenjoy lovelies





	the underground will go empty

**Author's Note:**

> hi okay so i wrote this like a year and a half ago but it's decent so im posting it
> 
> no, i don't still like undertale even though i will understand all of the references and whatnot  
> yes, i still love the game grumps, they're my boys™ and i love them v much
> 
> this was also supposed to be two chapters but im a rebel and just put them together for the sake of keeping this a one-shot and not a two-shot (see what i did there ayyee)
> 
> okie dokie byeee

barry's p.o.v.

 

"it's dark" are the first words that come to my head. just darkness around me. i slightly open my eyes, but this underground world isn't any brighter, unless you count the small beams of light barely coming from the surface.

i slowly sit up, a little groggy from the fall. i clearly remember the moments before it - packing my backpack with any key items i needed, making the climb to the peak of mt. ebott, and then preparing myself for ten minutes before jumping into the dark abyss below.

i look around and find that i seem to be the only one here. would i not meet ross again? his guidance was the reason i was able to free the monsters all that time ago.

maybe this time im doing it alone.

i begin to stand, shaking a bit before i start walking to the only door in the room. walking through it, i see a familiar patch of grass. i know what happens next.

a small flower comes out of the ground, a wide smile on its face. i sighed and got ready for flowey's spiel.

"howdy! im flowey the flower! you're new to the underground, aren't'cha? golly, you must be so confused. someone oughta teach you how things work around here. i guess little old me will have to do..." i don't hear what he says next because i start zoning out. i stop spacing out when a fight is initiated.

"ugh, when will this sequence end?" i think to myself, not trying to follow what's happening at all.

i only pay attention when i suddenly feel like i'd been punched in the gut and the wind has been knocked out of me. i check my health, fearful of the possibilities i could be faced with. holy shit.

1 HP.

"you idiot! in this world, it's kill or be killed! who would pass up an opportunity like this?!" flowey laughs insanely.

my soul is surrounded by "friendliness pellets" and i start to panic until i remember what happens next.

and then it happens. a ball of fire magic is thrown across the room, hitting flowey in the process. i look to my right and see toriel looking stern and menacing.

"what a terrible creature torturing a poor, innocent youth." she says, conveying a disgusted look where flowey once stood.

but once she sees me, her face softens and she rushes over to me.

"oh, my child are you hurt?" before i can even barely say anything, she continues talking. "please follow me, my child. i will heal you once we reach my home."

she begins walking to a door directly in front of us. i follow her before i notice that my shoelaces are untied. i bend down and start making a knot when i here a voice.

"hey there barry." i look up and see ross sitting in front of me with a smile on his face.

"ross! it's so good to see you, i thought was going to have to do this alone."

"well i guess you don't have to worry about that now, do you?" he stands as i finish tying my shoes, standing with him. "shall we?" he asks.

"we shall." we link arms and walk through the door to the ruins. toriel guides us through the many puzzles of the ruins, and i act as if i had never been through this before. we finally get to the room where i must fight the dummy.

"ah, here we are. during your time in the ruins, you must understand the process of a "battle sequence". when you are in a battle you have three choices to end the battle - sparing, fighting, and fleeing. for now, practice sparing or acting on the dummy. but worry not my child, when this may happen later on, i will come and resolve the conflict."

"don't worry i've got it, goat mama," i say, laughing a bit. i find it a little strange that toriel doesn't remember anything that has happened previously (or hasn't, since i reset). but i guess that's what happens in this world. i walk up to the dummy and initiate a fight. the lifeless dummy doesn't anything, so why hurt it? i switch over a choose to talk to the dummy but then ross interjects with, "do you really just want to act? i mean, isn't there a more interesting option?"

i shrug, "well yeah, but are we reall going to go down that road?"

"look, just try it and see how it feels. after all, you don't gain anything from this fight, remember?" i nod and forget what the right thing to do is here. i aim and hit the dummy with my stick. it seemed like it was just as ross said, nothing was gained. nothing was lost.

but there was something lost and there was something gained. i felt more powerful than before, even if it was only a small bit stronger. and with my small gain of power, i felt myself losing a part of my humanity.

with my newfound discovery on how to play with this world, i took it out on the innocent monsters of the ruins.

there just seemed to be no drawbacks to my malicious nature. once toriel left us, no one could stop us.

only once did i question my actions. we came across a shy, small whimsum, they didn't even try to fight me. i hesitated. ross said, "come on, b. just think of it as free EXP and gold."

i took that into consideration. i don't think that "dying to a human" was on this creatures to-do-list today. but ross had been right most of the time on our last journey, so i had to trust him now.

i barely hit the whimsum with all of my strength, and suddenly i saw them evaporate, leaving nothing behind but dusty powder.

and we continued. solving more puzzles, killing more monsters, getting more calls from toriel, all of which ross continuously got annoyed from.we finally stopped once we reached toriel's house. she invited me into her home with ross trailing behind. i paused to save my progress. ross read the description from behind and said, "home, huh? not for long." his tone was so unsettling that it left me confused. i knew we would eventually leave the ruins, but why did he make it seem like there was a catch? "let's just go in, okay?" i sigh and step inside the comforting home.

toriel guides us through her house and then rushes off to check on her pie.

 

"let's not waste time and just get to bed." i agree with ross and lay in bed. i watch ross sit on the side of the bed, staring at the carpet. i turn on my side, facing the wall and i fall asleep within seconds. 

"hey barry, wake up!" ross yells, jolting me awake from my sleep. "it's been like half an hour and there's only so much you can do in here!" 

"jesus ross, why couldn't you have just left the room and, i don't know, explored a little?" i ask.

"don't you know? our souls are basically bound. i go wherever you go."

"oh yeah... i read that in a book once. but... aren't two human souls only bonded when a lost soul gets attached to the first soul that awakens them?" (im just adding some random backstory, this is NOT canon)

"uh, don't worry, it doesn't really matter right now. but hey, we should go check on toriel, right?" i nod slowly, unsure on why he tried to change the subject. i walk out of my temporary room and down the hallway towards the kitchen. toriel is sitting in her chair, reading a book by the fireplace. she seemed to be very absorbed into her book as she didn't notice me for about a minute.

"ah, come my child! im just reading up on my snail trivia - would you care to listen?" i nod, excited to expand my knowledge on snails."did you know that-" she's cut off by ross saying "you'd think she would have a better way to pass the time." i roll my eyes."-as they mature? isn't that fascinating?" i add an "mhm" to show that i acknowledged her question.

"hey, toriel?"

"yes?"

"i hate to ask this but, how do leave the ruins?"

toriel sighs, "i knew this would come, but i didn't know it would come so soon. wait here my child, i must do something." she quickly leaves the room, down to the door to the ruins i assume. i glance at ross, "well here we go." i trail behind her, following the stairs down to the basement. 

the basement is dark purple. i get a strange, eerie feeling while being here. toriel is at the end of the hallway, turning the corner. "go upstairs, my child. i will see you when i finish down here." but of course i continue on. "please, just, go to your room. i fear that i may do something that i will regret." i go against my better judgement and follow her until she stops before the exit to the rest of the underground. she turns around looking very distressed.

"very well, my child. just remember that you have brought this upon yourself."

and the battle begins.

i go back and forth between the act and fight options. i knew what i need to do, ever since i walked into the ruins, but the question was if i could bring myself to do it. ross must have seen how unsure i was and said,

"for right now, keep sparing. i'll tell you when you should do something else." i let out a sigh of relief and go throughout the battle, continuously sparing her. i could easily tell when she was starting to break, not wanting to hurt the poor child she had only found earlier today. after a while, her attacks started to purposefully miss me, signaling that the battle was ending soon.

"please child, go upstairs." spare.

"we don't have much, but we could have a good life here." spare.

"pathetic, is it not? i cannot even save the life of a single child." spare.

toriel keeps speaking and i listen until ross says, "do it now."

"now? ross, i don't know..."

"you've gone to far to stop now, do it barry!" ross yells. surprised by his sudden outburst, i freak out and accidentally press fight. i knew that i needed to do this, and considering how intense ross just got, i didn't want to take the chance and see how he would react if i didn't carry out my promise. i strike and it hit right in the middle. toriel has such a shocked expression, as if she couldn't believe any normal creature would do this. i fall to my knees, staring at the weapon in my hand. i look up at ross, and he looks satisfied. i hold my attention on toriel again, and her haunting expression.

"at my most vulnerable moment..." she laughs, it sounds painful. "to think i was worried you wouldn't fit in out there. you really are no different than them." she pauses, her speech getting noticeably slower. "ha... ha..." the same laugh, that i don't think i'll ever forget.

and she's gone. 

to an outsider, this just looks like a pile of dust. but to me, it looks like a gruesome event that didn't need to take place. i notice that i went up a level. more killing, more EXP, more LV.

"ross... what have you turned my into...?" i ask, barely able to make coherent sentences.

"i did nothing. you had a choice, and it appears that this is what you chose to do. sure, im here with you on the ride, but i can't influence any of your choices." he is right. i hate how right he is. he didn't take my weapon and do the final blow. he might as well said he merely suggested the idea, and i went along with it. i have to accept this now.

i could always load up my save file. redo this entire disaster. but something within me agreed with what ross said earlier. i had come too far, worked to hard, to just quit it all. so i decided not to change this. it is done. i raise my hand up, signaling that i needed help up. ross pulls me to my feet. we walk over tories's ashes and through the exit to the ruins.  
outside, we meet flower again.

"i knew you couldn't help yourself. killing is quite redeeming, isn't it? you know, now that you've changed your mind about sparing and fighting, why don't we work together? if we join forces, we would be quite the force to be reckoned with." i look to my right. ross is giving flowey a loathing glare.

"no thanks. i already have a partner." i don't wait to see if flowey has any more to say. still holding hands, we step over the golden flower.

"god, i really hate that flower. what's the point of it anyway? let's just kill it," ross says, clearly thinking purely out of anger.

"soon." that's all i say. ross glances at me and smiles, obviously liking my new way of thinking.

"i'll be waiting for that moment." i finally open the door, feeling the cold weather of the outside, preparing myself for the choices ahead.


End file.
